Li Chaoyang/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= It’s too cold... Please be careful not to catch a cold, okay? |3Jan2= When I play my keyboard at this time of year, my fingers get numb from the cold... |3Jan3= D-D-Do you want to go do a New Year’s shrine visit together...? |3Feb1= I become hesitant when I have to throw beans at Leon... |3Feb2= The snow is pure white... It's so beautiful. |3Mar1=The pollen is raging in all of its fury... I need the mask... |3Mar2= The Gonin bayashi dolls are holding instruments. They're like us... |3Mar3= We will all be together when he gets angry. Let's make a cake together! |3Mar4= Thank you for the chocolate. I'm very happy. I'll eat it carefully...! |3Mar5= This is my return gift. I put all my effort into making it. I hope you will accept it. |3Apr1= Seiya-san and Tatsumi-san complimented me on my movie... I'm really happy! |3Apr2= I have to be a responsible upperclassman... I'll do my best....! |3Apr3= Lucas is really useless. And that Silver Wolf Rabi... he really is an eyesore. |3May1= Since it became warmer I will have to part ways with my muffler... |3May2= May is a good month for temple visits. |3May3= The Koinobori that Noah-san drew is- isn't... isn't scary at all...! |3Jun1= Please... don't forget your umbrella. |3Jun2= When I was small I used to have fun with puddles of water. |3Jul1 = It's sooo hot..... Producer-san, please try to stay in the shade as much as possible, okay? |3Jul2 = I heard it's not good for your health, so I try not to use the air conditioning much. |3Jul3= The Milky Way looks pretty. I'm happy that I could see it with you... |3Aug1 = Leon took me to a festival. The candy carving gameFrom Wikipedia was fun! |3Aug2 = Ban-san gave me a watermelon. Let’s all eat it together! |3Sep1=It’s said that the moon’s markings look like a rabbit pounding mochi, isn’t it? |3Sep2=Can I start wearing my scarf again now...? |3Oct1= Japan's seasons have a beauty to them that's hard to put into words. |3Oct2= Warm, freshly-baked potatoes are so delicious! I'm so happy to eat them together with everyone. |3Oct3= I carved a Halloween pumpkin. I hope everyone likes it... |3Nov1=Leon is humming Christmas songs...it’s too early for this... |3Nov2=I was watching Tora-san paint a giant picture in the courtyard. |3Dec1= Uuu.... I accidentally hit Lucas' leg. I- I'll keep it a secret! |3Dec2= I don't like cold weather, but having my muffler makes me feel relaxed... |3Dec3= It's a White Christmas. I can hear the sound of bells coming from far away... |3Dec4= Thank you for all the support this year. I'll do my best next year as well... |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Lines